


The Library

by ael_xander



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Fluff, Love among the stacks, Marvel - Freeform, Young Love, loki shy with feelings, marvel AU, mcu - Freeform, nerd love, reader - Freeform, young loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ael_xander/pseuds/ael_xander
Summary: What happens when a young valkyrie runs into a young god of mischief? Can the library be a place where two disparate people can find common ground?





	The Library

You’ve been to the Asgardian Library since childhood. It’s been your solace when nothing else has. Even the death of your beloved father dulled in time by the books within the walls of the vast library. Yet, today seemed different, though at first, all seemed normal. 

You walked into the library, the scent of paper and leather filling your senses. Magic, held within certain texts, crackled the air. Those specialized books available only to certain people for study, you among the chosen few. Today, your goal was to tackle Evrin’s book on the Bifrost. As you reached the library’s special research room, a voice called out your name. “Y/N? You’re going in there? Why? It’s not like you’re anything special.”

Turning, you noticed Vyrina, daughter of Vili. She didn’t play nice with others, in fact, she tried to hurt more of the demigods than any other goddess you knew except perhaps Sigyn or Zisa. Moreover, she didn’t like you, a young Valkyrie in training. You responded, “Im doing research, Vyrina. Problem?” The haughty chestnut haired goddess laughed as her friends joined in. “Enjoy your stay with the old tainted books, death kisser.”

You left her and the others, dismissing her words, though your heart cringed at them. Once inside the library, you found your space, your books, and a tall, gentleman in dark green leathers sitting in your chair. You tapped his shoulder, getting his attention from the book on the Bifrost. “Excuse me, I’m Y/N, this has been my spot for the last month. You’re stealing it and my books. Will you go?”

The gentleman turned your way and you stepped back in shock. He wasn’t just anyone, this was the crown prince, Loki. His green eyes took in your gaze and smiled, “You weren’t here when I arrived. I don’t see the issue?”

You counted to ten in your mind before speaking. His tone was completely dismissive. “Those books are part of my research. You’re in my seat. Didn’t your family teach you manners, Loki?” Forget honorifics, He was going to get you failed in class. “Isn’t there somewhere else you could sit?”

“No, y/n, there isn’t. Everyone else has there own spot but you and me.” He gestured and you followed his hand, noticing all the other seats among the stacks were taken. He was right, your seat probably was the only one open when he arrived. “Let’s work together, okay?” Loki put out his hand. You took it, but doubted the god of mischief knew the concept of being polite or working together. 

He scooted over and gestured for you to sit with him. You looked at him and he rolled his eyes. “I don’t bite, y/n. Sit. Let’s study. Are you studying for Master Haldir’s class?” You nodded and warily sat next to him. You explained the research you were doing regarding the Bifrost and travel to other realms. Loki shared his project on Yggdrasil with you and you grabbed two books in your pile. “I had grabbed these because they referenced the Bifrost, but they’re truly more about Yggdrasil.” 

Loki traded books with you. Soon Loki left to grab more research books. In turn, you helped make notes for both your projects. Even when another chair became open, neither of you moved for it. Something in the way he thought and put ideas together amazed you. He wasn’t like the others. He didn’t make you feel out of place among Asgardians. 

You helped Loki with finding the oldest spells and practiced together. Seemed both of you had more in common than you ever thought. Every afternoon, Loki would kiss your hand, thanking you for your time, making you blush.

*****

_Weeks later_

Loki didn’t show. The first day, you figured it was due to princely duties. You brushed off the hurt you felt, the hollow feeling inside your heart. You missed Loki. Then he missed the next five days and you wondered if it was something you did. Something you said. Even Vyrina seemed to give you pitying looks as you made your way to the library. If he didn’t show today, then it was time to close your heart. Move your things to another room in the library, so memories of your laughter, your happiness of being with him would fade away. Didn’t Hilde warn you against falling for anyone not Valkyrie for this reason?

Time dragged as you tried to study. It seemed so difficult to even remember one word of what you read. You missed Loki. If you were honest, you were falling for the crown prince. Maybe him not showing this week was for the best. It was a childish dream to think you and he could be anything more than casual study partners.

Emotionally spent, you started to pack up early, when a tenor voice called out. “Y/N? You’re leaving? Wait!”

Whipping around, you saw Loki racing through the stacks. Once he stood in front of you, chest heaving from running the length of the library, his hands brushed your shoulders until they cupped your face. “I’m so sorry I’ve not been here this week, Y/N. I couldn’t let you leave without this, Y/N.” His lips lightly brushed against yours before deepening the kiss. The touch of his soft lips on yours, his strong arms around you, had you wrapping your arms around his neck while your fingers carded his long, dark hair. When the kiss ended, you were both breathless.

You gazed deeply into his green eyes. “Loki, What is this about? Why didn’t you leave me a message?”

He caressed your hair, smiling at you. “I’ve been trying for weeks to get you to notice me. Finally, you did.” He leaned in, brushing his lips against your cheek. “Y/N, this past week, I had to deal with my father. I asked him for permission to date you. He said I had to prove myself worthy enough for a Valkyrie. So, I went on a quest. I just returned and so I’m asking. Will you go out with me?”

You leaned up and kissed his sensitive jawline. “You should’ve just asked me. No one owns me, not even your father, Loki. I’ve yet to take my oath of service, even though I’m born in a Valkyrie house.” He took your hand in his and you smiled. “Loki, I’d love to go out with you. If you’re sure you’d like someone like...”

His finger stopped your talking. “You’re mine now, Y/N. Never again, do you ever have to fear me not being here for you. This I promise.” He kissed you deeply, dipping you slightly before standing you up. “Come with me, meet my parents, Y/N”

You nodded and he helped pack your study bag. In no time, you’re holding his hand, walked out the door together from the library. Loki kissed your cheek as he continued holding your hand in his. ‘I’m the luckiest man, Y/N. You are on my arm and you kissed me. No one else knows me or looks at me how you do. I’m never letting you go.”

You laughed before kissing his cheek again. “I never thought I’d find love in the library, Loki. I guess studying really does pay off.”

His laughter pealed throughout the library as you made your way outside. “I promise, Y/N, I’ll always be your best study partner. We might even study.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have always adored Loki. He’s a fascinating god of the Norse. In the MCU, he’s become something more than the comics and the myths themselves. Because of that, I love seeing how people see his life. For me, I see his early years a bit differently than some, yet also, I see hints of darkness that haunt him.
> 
> I also wrote this with a dear friend in mind. Hopefully it makes her smile.


End file.
